Interactions
by Jet556
Summary: One Grant Smith has interactions with various students of the College Francoise Dupont. They range from humorous to sad.
1. Pizza with Nino and Adrien

**Welcome, everyone. Don't expect anyone amazing from this story, I'm writing and I already think it is a failure. Just thought I'd try a story for "Miraculous." Enjoy and review.**

 **Pizza with Nino and Adrien**

Grant Smith was a student belonging to the same grade as Marinette, Adrien and the rest. He was tall, lean and very square in appearance almost like a Jack Kirby character had leapt off the page. His skin was ruddy, his hair was red and his eyes were mismatched with the left being blue and the right green. His attire consisted of a golf shirt and jeans with running shoes of course otherwise he'd be going around Paris in his socks.

He wasn't in the same classes as Marinette or Adrien or anyone else but even then he did socialize with them on occasion. Not being the most social of people it was not often and even when he did socialize he did establish relationships with others and it varied from person to person. The interactions always ended up proving to be interesting.

It was a Monday afternoon, Grant had joined Adrien and Nino at the latter's home. Grant's mind immediately brought up a strange idea. What was that idea? Trying weird pizzas… Or maybe it was Nino who brought up this strange idea. In the future Nino and Grant would both say the other was the one who had brought up this strange idea. Adrien was of the personal belief that they had both come up with this idea together and after how well terrible the whole ordeal was Nino and Grant would lay the blame on each other. No one was really certain who had come up with the idea but what was certain was that neither Nino nor Grant wanted to be remembered for this idea and Adrien chose to believe they had come up with this idea together.

The first pizza involved tuna fish, peanut butter and grape jelly. Grant's reaction was: "Ah jeez, I hate peanut butter."

To which, Adrien asked: "Oh, do you have peanut allergies?"

Grant's response to that was: "No, trail mix is one of my favorite snacks and that has peanuts in it but I just hate peanut butter."

Too bad for Grant that the next pizza was peanut butter and clams… Nino was quick to ask: "You want to skip this one, Grant?"

Grant shook his head and he was quick to spit his bite out into the garbage can. Adrien's comment matched Nino and Grant's thoughts. "That was disgusting."

The next pizza was peanut butter, avocado and extra pickles. Upon hearing that it involved peanut butter yet again, Grant began to walk out of the kitchen until Adrien and Nino both pulled him back in by his shirt collar. To their surprise, that pizza wasn't half bad. It wasn't even a quarter bad. It was pretty good. Would they want another? No.

What followed next was marshmallow and pepperoni. Grant could only smile and say: "At last, one that does not involve peanut butter!"

"You can celebrate if you want to, Grant, but I'm worried about this one." Confessed Nino.

"Why?"

"The marshmallows are soaking up the pepperoni grease! That's why!"

Needless to say, Nino's worrying was for naught. The pizza was actually quite amazing.

Next was marshmallow and asparagus. Grant once again was the first to comment on it. "I hate asparagus…"

"Come on, the marshmallow and pepperoni was good." Said Adrien. "It could be the same for this one." Could have, would have, should have. It was pretty bad.

Yet another marshmallow pizza followed. This time it involved guacamole. It was an improvement over the previous one. Then came butterscotch, onions and anchovies. Just as Grant had tried to back out with the peanut butter, avocado and extra pickles, Nino began to walk out of his kitchen until Adrien and Grant pulled him back in. The smell was horrible and Nino even said: "Oh, man… This is going to be stuck in my nose for months… Maybe even years… Maybe even my entire—"

"Just shut up and eat it, Nino!" snapped Grant, eyeing his own piece with suspicion. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Marinette's number. She wasn't picking it up so he left a message. "Hey, I'm about to eat a butterscotch, onions and anchovies pizza. If I die from it, I leave my video games to you." He then hung up and ate the pizza alongside Nino. They both ended up spiting their respective bites into the garbage can.

Adrien's response was: "It's not bad, certainly something I can see being served."

What came next was tea and toast. All three boys both stood staring at the pizza. It had pieces of toast on it and they were about to dunk it into tea. With eyes glazed over, Nino said: "We should not be allowed to do things unsupervised."

"I doubt it would make a difference." Commented Grant.


	2. Work with Marinette and Ayla

**Welcome back, everyone. Moving on from Nino and Adrien, Grant now has interactions with Marinette and Ayla. Enjoy and review.**

 **Work with Marinette and Ayla**

The following day, Grant found himself helping out prepare for an event at the school. Helping Marinette and Ayla put up paper banners for something or other, he didn't really care.

"So, what was with that message about that weird pizza you left me?" asked Marinette.

The moment Marinette finished the sentence, Grant looked up with wide eyes. He was in shock. This was being brought up when there was another person present. Ayla's eyes had initially been on the duct tape that Grant kept getting tangled up for their work. It was Grant, it always happened because he simply could not keep tape from not becoming a mess. Thankfully, the tape would be attached to the wall and the paper banners so for once Grant's inability to keep tape from becoming an awful mess was a good thing.

"What?" Ayla was all ears. Already she had placed her hands on Grant's shoulders from behind while she looked at Marinette. Grant was in a chair and he had been handing the tape to Marinette and Ayla.

"Yeah, he left me a voice message yesterday saying he was having a butterscotch, onions and anchovies pizza and that if he died from it then he'd leave his video games to me."

Grant's eyes were wider now. He looked back and forth between Marinette and Ayla, they both had looks on their faces that said they wanted answers to this interesting story.

"I was… Nervous about it." Said Grant, handing Marinette a mess of tape.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ayla.

"No!"

"How'd it taste?" Marinette inquired.

"Horrible but for some reason Adrien liked it." Grant's eyes widened even more as he realized what he had just said. "Eat the weird pizzas, write up a will just in case… do not tell anyone of who else was involved in that endeavor."

Ayla raised an eyebrow with a curious expression upon her countenance. "Who else was involved?"

"I'm not talking." Said Grant.

"You better stop with your slander of Adrien!" That voice did not belong to Marinette. It did not belong to Ayla either. It belonged to Chloe. Yes, Chloe Bourgeois had arrived on the scene. She had walked up from behind Grant and Ayla with such stealth that even Marinette who was standing in front of them didn't even notice her arrive.

Grant's response to hearing Chloe's voice was to rip off a piece of tape and just for once he did not get it messed up. He didn't really like Chloe because of how annoying he found her. True, he found her attractive but for everything he liked about Chloe there was something he disliked about her. How many times had their father's met and dragged them along when they were kids? He had found both a reason to like her and a reason to dislike her and the reason to dislike her outweighed the reason to life her. Given that they both liked sushi, one would think they would have been able to find some common ground.

"Chloe… I wasn't talking to you." Grant didn't even turn to look at Chloe. "Besides, in the prime of our youth we are all entitled to some moments of stupidity… Of course, I'd say you've run out of moments of stupidity and are now in debt."

"Excuse me?" Chloe was positively insulted. Often, she and Grant entered an argument and every time the argument would involve him insulting her. She should have been used to this by now. "Well maybe if you hadn't been treating being on the fencing team like being in one of the Richard Lester Musketeer movies you wouldn't have been kicked off!"

Grabbing the opponent's blade, coming at the opponent like he was actually trying to kill him, sucker punching, groin kicking, reversing the sword to beat the opponent with the grip… The fact that Grant had nearly, if not actually, injured some of his teammates said a lot about him. In Grant's own words, he liked to win. As Adrien had to point out, they were fencers not musketeers.

"You know, I don't think I can name anything more intolerable in all of existence than your voice!" Thus did Grant stand up and place the strip of tape over Chloe's mouth. So did he quip: "A temporary solution, to the most intolerable thing in existence." Then did he whisper in her ear: "And I'd wager I'm not the only one who finds your voice intolerable. I wonder what every single reason is for your mom walking out on you and your dad."

A hurt expression found its way to Chloe's face. She punched Grant in the stomach and ran away, ripping the tape from her mouth as she did so.

Marinette and Ayla both stared at Grant with suspicious eyes. The former asked: "What did you say?" Grant could only smile and think what did it matter? He won.

 **I don't usually do these end of chapter, bold text things unless the story is at an end and thus it would be "The End." The reason I am doing this is to state that I intend to make Grant as three dimensional as possible with him being both kind and mean-spirited depending on whom he interacts with. I only fear I may have made him too mean spirited when it came to his interaction with Chloe. I will let you all be the judge of that though.**


End file.
